I.R. Baboon
I.R. Baboon is the exact opposite of Weasel who he is always trying to top in order to be better than him. He is a main character of Cow and Chicken's spin-off I Am Weasel. He was the main antagonist of Season 1, and the secondly antagonist/protagonist of the following seasons, because Red Guy was introduced, and became the main antagonist. Personality He is unintelligent, ugly, willing to sniff his finger half of the time, and has no talent at most things. I.R. is in possession of a large, smelly, bright red butt that he never wears pants to cover, and therefore is ridiculed for it. He is often depicted doing the opposite of what most would consider sensible. As Weasel has good luck, I.R. seems to have bad luck: for instance, when he was about to get married, his bride fell in love with someone else and left him standing at the altar. I.R. is also the adoptive father of Grampa, a baby who was left on his doorstep in the episode I.R. Mommy and I.R. named it after his grandfather whom he seems to greatly respect. At the end of the episode, Grampa grew up. His main goal is to gain an equal or better share of fame and fortune as weasel. He nearly succeeded on several occasions. Appearance and Traits I.R. wears a white T-shirt with his name handwritten upside-down on the front of it. He lives in a run-down trailer near Weasel's mansion. I.R. fails to use proper grammar sometimes, explaining the titles for some episodes (I Are Big Star, I Are Music Man, I Are a Artist, I Are Bellhop, etc.), and also refers to himself in third-person. He frequently attempts to outdo Weasel in everything, and when he believes that he has done so, will perform a routine victory dance which consists of putting his hands on his hips and jumping around in a circle while repeatedly chanting a declaration of his success. However, in some episodes, I.R and Weasel are shown to be friends and partners instead of rivals, such as when they were pilots assisting in an "air-migration" service or when there were deceased ghosts trying to scare a D-movie actress played by The Red Guy. Talents and Abilities *He's never apparence in Cow and Chicken cartoons. *I.R. has the ability to make earthquakes using a frequency instrument. *He is also immune to poisonous gases or smelly gases. *Do to his monkey paws he has reality warping powers. This can be a very useful skill to achieve his life's goal, but he only used it once. *Although he is unintelligent, he demonstrated psychological manipulation skills that almost seemed like superhuman mind control powers in the episodes A Tree Story and I Am Crybaby. *His voice is an impression of Ed Wynn. *Using his manipulation he turned everyone in the city stupid, although Weasel stated they may have already been stupid. Category:Semi-protected Pages Category:I Am Weasel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Characters